


how bold one gets

by peachblossom



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Grinding, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24520750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachblossom/pseuds/peachblossom
Summary: Meditating is really hard when your girlfriend is being hot and buff right outside your bedroom window.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 37
Kudos: 777





	how bold one gets

She should be meditating.

That’s what Perfuma had _told_ her to do. She had said, _Catra, I really think meditation and mindfulness will do wonders for your anger issues_ , and because Catra was _growing_ , and _letting people in_ , and _doing her best_ , instead of immediately flicking out her claws and saying, “What anger issues?” all feral and, well, angry, she had taken a deep breath and taken the advice on board.

Adora had looked at her with literal sparkles in her eyes. It was very distracting. As much as it pained Catra to admit it, even to herself, it was even endearing. God, who _was_ she?

Anyway, meditation. Catra had started to do it every day - mornings were best, because it started off the day with some calm. At least, that’s what Perfuma had said. Not that Catra was going to tell her she was right.

In all honesty, Catra thought Perfuma made the whole meditation schtick out to be much easier than it actually was. That was possibly because, unlike Catra, Perfuma did not have a window in her bedroom that looked right down onto one of the grassy flats of the Bright Moon castle. Perfuma did not have a girlfriend who insisted on working out on said grassy flat, moving through every exercise with ease, barely breaking a sweat. Perfuma did not have a girlfriend who regularly and easily made herself seven feet tall, and buff as fuck.

Meditation sounded much easier in theory. The reality - that Catra watched, mesmerised, as Adora ran through a bunch of training exercises, first as Adora, and then again as She-Ra - made meditating much more difficult.

It was that fucking outfit. Like, yeah, She-Ra was all flowing golden hair and solid, grabbable muscles. But then she had to go and wear that skin tight white number, which left _nothing_ to the imagination and nothing left of Catra's brain cells. She felt like they were all melting out of her ears. 

Catra took a deep breath, and closed her eyes. No more distractions. She was working on herself. She was finding inner peace. She was -

“Hey, Catra!”

The door to their bedroom flung open and Adora - still She-Ra-ified - jogged in. 

Catra’s eyes flew open. “God,” she said, “can you knock? I’m becoming a well-rounded person, here.”

Adora ignored her protest and poured herself a glass of water. “Sorry,” she puffed, drinking it down. Catra definitely did not watch the way her throat moved as she swallowed. She also didn’t notice Adora’s arms, or her stomach, or her thighs -

 _I am looking respectfully_ , she thought. Adora’s boobs, which Catra also wasn’t noticing, looked great in the She-Ra get-up, as per usual.

Adora put her glass down and wandered over to where Catra sat. “I saw you watching me train,” she said. “Whaddya think?”

“Could be better,” Catra said, shrugging. Like Adora needed anyone else fawning over her. “You’re weak on your left side.”

Adora scoffed. “I am not weak on any side.”

“Okay, well, you look like an idiot training in your cape,” Catra said. Adora was all flushed from her workout and making Catra feel things. Sexy things. Her muscles were like, right there. 

Adora unclipped her cape, letting it fall to the floor. “Better?” she asked.

The worst part was that she was entirely serious. Catra wanted to die. “Yes,” she said weakly. The outline of Adora’s body was way more obvious without the cape fluttering behind her. 

“I think the training is helping, you know,” Adora continued, completely oblivious to Catra’s meltdown. She flexed the muscles in her arms. “I mean, not that we have anything to fight, but I think my She-Ra muscles are getting bigger, and probably _my_ muscles, too.”

Catra cleared her throat. “I hadn’t noticed.” She had noticed.

Adora laughed, totally unbothered. “You keep me humble,” she said, leaning in for a kiss. Catra kissed her back, because there were some things even she couldn’t pretend not to love.

When they finally broke apart, Catra had to take a moment to catch her breath. Adora was far too good at that, like she was far too good at everything. "You know," Catra said, way too sudden to be casual, and also desperately trying to get the upper ground, "this whole She-Ra thing doesn't work on me."

“What?” Adora asked, bemused. “Where did that come from?”

Catra scrambled. “Just like. So you know. The whole big, buff woman thing. I am unaffected.”

Adora just stared at her. Catra did not meet her eyes, instead choosing to look off into the distance above Adora’s shoulder. Which, for the record, was already quite far away, considering that she was seven feet tall, a fact Catra may have acknowledged earlier.

Adora placed her hands on Catra’s hips, manhandling her closer and getting into her personal space. God, why was she so tall? Why was there so much of her? That wasn’t fair. She was looking at Catra like she Knew Something, which always boded well for like, sex, but never well for Catra’s dignity.

“Are you?” Adora asked, voice playful. “Unaffected?”

Catra's throat felt dry. It was so hot in here. Had it always been this hot? Catra felt hot. Catra felt -

Adora tightened her hands around Catra's waist.

 _Hot_.

The slow heat that had been pooling in Catra's belly since she had watched Adora through the window turned absolutely molten. She swallowed around nothing. 

Adora smirked. 

Fucking - _Adora_. She knew how to push all of Catra's buttons. 

“I feel nothing,” she said. _FUCK ME FUCK ME FUCK ME_ , she thought.

Adora just smiled knowingly down at her. With a smooth, liquid movement which looked way too easy, she lifted Catra off the ground.

Catra wrapped her legs around Adora's waist to steady herself. "What - okay," she said, breathlessly as Adora walked the both of them over to the bed and sat down, not breaking eye contact. 

"I see you looking at me," Adora said, voice low and throaty.

Catra scoffed weakly. "You're my girlfriend. I'm supposed to do that."

Adora grinned, shaking her head. She leaned down, her face just inches from Catra's. "You know that's not what I mean. I see you looking at me, when I'm She-Ra. You like it. You like that I'm bigger than you."

Crossing her arms, Catra leaned back. "Maybe I really am checking your form. You could really use some more training, you know. Like I said, weak left side."

"Catra." Adora smiled at her, a soft look in her eyes. "It's okay. You're allowed to want things. I'm not going to laugh at you, or make fun of you. Besides," she looked down, to where her large hands were wrapped around Catra's hips, and flexed her fingers. "I like it too."

Okay, enough. Catra surged forward. Pressing her hands either side of Adora's face, she kissed her, hot and breathless. "You're such an idiot," she said against Adora's lips. "Just - kiss me."

Never one to deny Catra anything, Adora did, sliding a hand up to bury in Catra's hair. She kissed Catra hard, open-mouthed and filthy, and Catra melted into it, pressing her chest against Adora's body. Shameless. 

Whatever - Catra didn't care anymore. Not when she had Adora - her _girlfriend_ (the idea still gave Catra a thrill) - kissing her greedily, like it was the only important thing in the world. Catra's head spun. Her whole body felt hot, Adora's touch sending tingles across her skin. Kissing Adora always made her feel dizzy in the best way, a heated, giddy loss of control. She grazed Adora's lip with her fang, and Adora retaliated by licking into her mouth, turning Catra's spine to liquid. Adora's hands tightened in Catra's hair, and before Catra could stop it, a breathless gasp escaped her.

Adora froze. Leaning back slightly, she looked at Catra. Like, _looked_ at her. Catra felt exposed, but she held Adora's gaze.

"Is this okay?"

Catra stared at her. Even dressed in gold and white, even seven feet tall, she was still just Adora. Gentle heart, gentle hands. Catra nodded. She had never felt more okay in her life. 

"Yeah," she said. She wanted Adora so badly her body ached with it. 

"Good." Adora's soft smile slid into a smirk, full of filthy promise. " _Good_."

Placing one big hand on Catra's lower back, Adora tilted her forward, and slid a thigh between her legs. 

Catra threw her head back, gasping. 

" _Adora,_ " she moaned in shock. "Oh, _fuck_."

Adora's thigh was hot against Catra, all hard muscle for her to grind her clit against. Catra reached out blindly, grabbing hold of Adora's arms. More muscle. _Fuck_. 

The temperature of the room soared. "I'm going to rip this," Adora said, plucking at Catra's bodysuit, "because I don't want to let you up."

Catra just nodded. She was so far beyond caring about her clothes that it wasn't even funny.

It took such little effort from Adora that Catra wanted to cry. She did it with one hand, the other still pressing Catra down onto her thigh. Her bodysuit fell to the floor in tatters, along with the last of her embarrassment. All that was left was Catra, Adora, and hot, desperate _want_.

"Adora," Catra said, breathless. Her voice was croaky, more raspy than usual. " _Please_."

Adora shoved her thigh up harder against Catra's clit. "Like that?" she asked. She placed her hands back on Catra's hips, the gentle push and pull of it making Catra feel feral. The smooth, soft fabric of Adora's She-Ra suit was getting soaked through, and Catra flushed, knowing that Adora could feel how wet she was through her clothes. 

Catra felt exposed like this - totally naked, while Adora was fully clothed - but the way Adora was staring at her, hungry eyes raking over her skin like a physical touch made Catra want to show off. She arched her back, pushing her chest out, and thrust her hips into Adora's. 

Adora dragged her hand to Catra's chest and took a nipple between her fingers. The squeeze was gentle, but Catra was so worked up that it felt like a volt of electricity straight to her clit. She rocked back and forth, grinding against Adora's thigh. " _Ffffuck_ ," she gasped. "Oh, fuck."

Adora's eyes never left Catra's face. "Catra," she said. Her face was flushed, her breathing heavy. "Catra, you look amazing. Does it feel good?"

"You can't tell?" Catra asked, her usual bravado and attitude eclipsed by the swelling feeling between her legs. She gasped. "You're going to make me come."

Adora pinched her nipple again, harder this time. Catra yowled. " _Please_ ," she moaned. "Oh god, Adora." 

"I want to watch you," Adora blurted. Her hands squeezed Catra's hips, helping her keep a steady rhythm. She leaned down, teeth grazing Catra's neck. "Come on, Catra."

She brought her hand to Catra's nipple again, rubbing it softly, and Catra was gone.

Her body locked up, pleasure coursing through her. The spot where her clit met Adora's thigh throbbed. Catra knew she was being loud (moaning? yelling? she couldn't tell, couldn't hear past the rush in her ears), but she didn't care. She didn't care if the whole of Bright Moon heard her, as long as Adora kept touching her, easing her through the waves crashing through her body.

When she came back to herself, Catra realised two things in slow, lazy succession. The first was that Adora had laid her down on the bed, and was looking up at Catra from between her thighs. The second was that Adora's shoulders were a bloody mess, She-Ra's usually pristine suit stained red where Catra's claws had pricked and scratched at her.

Catra shot up. "Fuck," she said. Any semblence of afterglow flew out the window. She reached out to touch her arms before snatching her hands back. " _Fuck_. Adora, I'm so sorry."

Adora smiled up at her. "I'm not," she said. Her voice was gentle, but firm. "Catra, you have claws. It comes with the territory."

Reaching up, Adora grabbed Catra's hand and placed on her head. "I know you won't hurt me," Adora said simply, and Catra only had a second to sheathe her claws before Adora leaned in and buried her face in Catra's pussy.

Catra's fingers pulled at Adora's hair, messing up She-Ra's perfect golden ponytail. Adora moaned with the tug, the vibrations of it reverberating through Catra's clit, making her eyes roll back. _Fuck_ , how had Catra let Adora get so good at destroying her?

It felt like no time at all before Catra was close to coming again. Adora's mouth against her, her tongue licking into her pussy, sucking gently on her clit, felt so good that Catra couldn't help but barrel towards orgasm. 

Below her, Adora shifted, still moaning. Catra pushed herself up onto her elbows to look down at her, running her fingers through Adora's hair and tugging gently. Adora sobbed, a desperate sound deep in her throat, and Catra realised, a bolt of heat shooting through her body, that she had a hand down her pants, rubbing at herself while she ate Catra out.

Catra fell back onto the bed. "Fuck," she moaned, breathless. "Fuck!" Knowing that Adora was so turned on from getting her off that she had to touch herself was so heady, Catra felt drunk with it. "You're so hot," she gasped, almost delirious with pleasure. "I'm going to - _Adora_ -!"

Her body tensed deliciously, Adora's mouth coaxing her through her second orgasm. Catra could feel Adora locking up below her, could hear her whining desperately against Catra's pussy as she came, too. She buried her hands in Adora's hair and held on for dear life, letting liquid heat run through her body. 

It took a moment for Catra to be able to unclench her hands from Adora's hair, and another moment for her to realise that she had shrunk back down to regular sized Adora. Her shoulders still bore Catra's marks, her hair an impossible mess from Catra's desperate fingers. Her eyes were closed, and she rested her head against Catra's bare thigh.

Catra reached down and tugged Adora towards her. "Come here," she said, suddenly impatient. She needed to kiss Adora immediately. 

Adora, who always seemed to know what she was thinking, laughed and came willingly. When they kissed, Catra realised Adora's mouth was still slick with her wetness. She flushed.

Adora hummed into the kiss, tipping Catra's face up with a finger under her chin. She leaned back and smiled at Catra.

"I knew you had a thing for She-Ra," Adora said, eyes bright with laughter.

Catra scoffed, but was too busy basking in the afterglow to show any real outrage. "I have a thing for _you_ ," she said, the words coming out before she could realise how sappy they were. Whatever. Let she who would not like it if her hot girlfriend could turn into an equally hot giant girlfriend who glowed and was really buff cast the first stone.

Adora was silent for a moment. Catra opened one eye, to make sure she wasn't like, crying, or anything.

She wasn't. She gazed at Catra, the smile on her face big and beautiful and genuine.

"Oh, God," Catra said, rolling her eyes. "Adora, come on, don't be -"

"I love you too, Catra," Adora said happily, blissfully barreling through Catra's embarrassed bluster. 

"Yeah, yeah," Catra said, wrapping Adora's arm around herself and closing her eyes again. "Just be quiet, for once."

And if Catra quietly whispered _I really do love you, you know_ into Adora's shoulder, well. No one else needed to know.

**Author's Note:**

> As a useless lesbian, I relate heavily to these also useless lesbians. hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!


End file.
